1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to thin film transistor substrates, and more particularly, to a thin film transistor substrate capable of preventing wiring assembly damage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 6, a schematic partial cross-section of a typical semi-finished liquid crystal display panel is shown. Manufacturing of the semi-finished liquid crystal display panel generally includes attaching a filter substrate 11 to a thin film transistor substrate 12; removing a plurality of surplus materials 112 of the filter substrate 11 along a cutting line 111 thereon; packaging a plurality of liquid crystal modules (not shown) between the filter substrate 11 and the thin film transistor substrate 12; and electrically connecting the thin film transistor substrate 12 to a driver integrated circuit (IC) (not shown).
Referring to FIG. 7, a commonly-used thin film transistor substrate 12 includes a base substrate 121, a plurality of thin film transistors 122 positioned on the base substrate 121, a plurality of wiring assemblies 123 electrically connected to corresponding thin film transistors 122 selectively, a plurality of metal sheets 124 formed on the base substrate 121, a plurality of purging areas 125 formed on the base substrate 121, and a protection layer 126. The wiring assemblies 123 may be gate wiring assemblies or data wiring assemblies. The metal sheets 124 may be common voltage wirings. Each purging area 125 is positioned between two adjacent wiring assemblies 123 or between a metal sheet 124 and its adjacent wiring assembly 123.
Referring to FIG. 6 again, the thin film transistor substrate 12 is shown to be attached to the filter substrate 11 to make a semi-finished liquid crystal display panel, the thin film transistor substrate 12 is first positioned relative to the filter substrate 11 and the thin film transistor substrate 12 is adhered to the filter substrate 11; and then the surplus materials 112 are removed on a side of the filter substrate 11 along a cutting line 111. The cutting line 111 defines a connection area whereby the wiring assemblies 123 electrically connect to the driver IC. However, since the protection layer 126 is relatively thin, and the cutting line 111 is generally above the wiring assemblies 123, the wiring assemblies 123 may be damaged directly, or be potentially damaged by the impact of the surplus materials 112 separating from the filter substrate 11, thereby the yield rate is unduly decreased.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.